Daywalker rewrite
by cobra
Summary: The blood of the daywalker has strange effects...


Title: Daywalker (rewrite)

Author: Cobra.

rating: M

Summary: the blood of the Daywalker has strange effects.

Disclaimer: don't own it.

Xander watched as the people and undead people filtered into the run down building across the street from him. The wet rain fell hard bouncing off the pavement causing a mist to form along the ground. Xander gripped the stake in his hand harder as he thought of what to do. He couldn't just turn his head and walk away whistling. With a sigh he began to walk toward the building's entrance, sliding the stake he held in his right hand up his sleeve.

Xander stood in the center of the room surveying the group that was dancing to really loud and metal like music. He saw at least five vampires right away and new from the hairs standing up on the back of his neck there were more. Maybe lots. Knowing that he couldn't take all the vampires he decided to try and take out as many as possible and help get the people out of the building. He had just made his decision when the sprinklers above him let out a hiss and blood flew from the roof. Xander ducked his head instinctively before letting the stake fall from his sleeve into his open palm. Gripping the stake he drove it in a stiff arm method into the large male vampire that was closest to him. Not pausing he spun and landed a hard side kick on another large vamp behind him, quickly completing the spin he thrust the stake into the vampires heart turning it to ash. He ran toward the largest group of vampires just as the blackened skylight above him shattered into a million pieces sending glass fragments across the floor of the large room. Only slightly stunned he continued his awkward yet fast run and slammed into the group of vampires knocking most of there would be victims away from the vampires teeth and toward the nearest exit. He landing with the stake in front of him and was rewarded with the sound of a vampire dusting before he hit the hard floor with a thud. He turned in time to see a black man with a sword dusting vampire after vampire with brilliant speed and skill. So in awe of the act he never noticed the vampire behind him that sunk one clawed hand into his back. Screaming at the burning pain in his back he fell forward. His last sight was of the black man throwing something at his attacker. The last sound heard.. The sound of a vampire turning to dust.

Blade looked at the body of the young man and sighed as he fell at a crossroads. Normally he would leave the injured man to the paramedics and police. After all the man wasn't bitten. He wouldn't turn. But something in the back of the half vampires mind told him that taking the boy would be for the best. Blade had learned to trust most of his instincts through the years. Sighing in desperation the vampire hunter hefted the young man onto his shoulder and walked through the door to his Dodge Charger. He didn't know how he was going to explain this to Whistler.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Whistler half yelled half asked as both he and Blade looked at the cot with the dying boy laying on the bloodstained sheets.

"He needs a hospital Blade." Whistler added as he felt the fleeting pulse of Xander Harris. Looking down at the young man Whistler said something he never thought he'd say.

"Turn him."

"What!" Blade said actually loosing his cool exterior for a moment. Whistler stood sighing.

"It's the only way to save the kid. Chances are he'll be like you and not like them. Hopefully anyway."

"I don't know about this Old Man." Blade said as he removed his sunglasses and looked at the young man he'd saved a mere hour before.

"It's your call kid. But, If the boy is as much a fighter as you say, he'll make it."

"What if your wrong?" Blade asked his mind already made up as he used a knife hidden in his coat to cut his wrist at the vein.

"We dust it."

"Yeah, we dust it." Blade said in a tone that was anything but void of emotion. A tone that told Whistler what he already knew. It wouldn't be that easy. With a final sigh Blade bit into Xanders' neck.

The hunger was the first thing Xander felt. Not a blinding pain like he was prepared for. Just an urge to eat. And it made Xander sick to know that he wasn't picturing a pineapple and bacon pizza. He opened his eyes to see everything much clearer than he remembered seeing before. A red tint seemed to cut through all the shadows of the large area. Though there weren't many with the sunlight streaming over his body. He felt a prick on his neck before a cooling sensation moved through his veins, then the pain took over and wracked his body for what seemed like hours. As his mind cleared he took his first look at the two men to his right. One he recognized. The vampire hunter from the night before. The other, an old man, had what looked like a syringe gun in his hand and a smile on his face.

"What's wrong with me?" Xander asked the two men as he gulped in air. Blade looked at him with guilt and Whistler with pity. Two looks that Xander didn't want from anyone. Finally the old man began to explain.

"They call me Whistler, Kid, the guy to my left is Blade. I think you've kinda met before.", Whistler continued when Xander didn't move. ," Okay kid, I'll get right to the point. Your a vampire."

"W..what?" Xander asked in shock as he looked toward the sunlight from the open window.

"Your a vampire kid, but your not the normal variety. Your like Blade here. Sorta anyway."

"Can someone please give me specifics?" Xander asked in a defeated voice that spoke volumes to both warriors at his bedside.

"Blade is a vampire hybrid. Half vamp, half human. He sired you to save you kid. Your like him, you have all the vampires strengths and only a few of there weaknesses. The main one, the thirst. You still want blood."

"Great," Xander said with a sigh.," Like my life wasn't fucked up enough."

"I'm sorry kid." Blade said in a whisper that wouldn't have been heard by Xander the day before. At first he was angry at the half vampire. But now, he felt almost gratitude.

"It's okay. Who knows maybe this is for the best."

"That's the way to think kid." Whistler said as he began to walk away.

"I only have one more question." Xander said to Whistler's retreating back causing the eldest man to turn around.

"Yeah?"

"Can you untie me now?"

**Chapter 1**

**Two days later.**

Xander fell onto his back and slid across the concrete floor of the warehouse. The short sword that seconds ago was in his right hand also slid across the floor away from him.

"You over lunge kid." Blade said as he appeared at Xander's side and helped the young man stand.

"I'm a hell of alot stronger and faster than I used to be okay. It's going to take some getting used to." Xander stated with anger toward himself as he walked over to where his sword slid to a stop and picked the long piece of metal up.

"But what the hell. I got time right." Xander said before turning and looking toward a sad faced Blade.

"No kid," Blade said as he walked slowly toward Xander. ,"In this game no one, not even an immortal has alot of time."

"I know." Xander said with a defeated sigh.

"I've been doing this long enough to know that. I just like to lie to myself every once and awhile."

"How long?" Blade asked as he had a seat and motioned Xander to sit infront of him.

"A few years. Almost three." Xander answered as he sat his sword down and had a seat beside it.

"You wanna talk about it kid? Get it off your chest?" Blade looked naturally caring, and curious. Xander sighed and began his story.

"It happened the first day of Sophmore year. Before then I was just a high school geek whose only problem was getting a date. Then she came into my life." Xander said as Blade watched and listened carefully.

"Buffy Summers. The slayer. I fell head over heels for her Blade. Literally." Xander smiled in amusment and fondness at the memory. Blade was now fully ingroused in the story. It explained alot.

"Turns out my little town was built on the Hellmouth. Believe me that explained all the disappearances. It wasn't long until me and my friend Willow were fighting at her side. I couldn't exactly ignore it. Especially after my best friend was turned. And staked." Xander said the last part lowly. With a remorse that Blade new of. He had staked a few allies in his time. It never became easier.

"To make a very long story short I've been present when the world was saved, did what little I could to help." Xander said as he looked at Blade. The vampire hybrid knew in his soul that Xander hadn't just been present at those battles. Somehow he knew that the kid had a pivitol role in the fight and he prided the boy on being modest about it.

"No wonder you were so good the other night." Blade stood before Xander could show any gratitude in the compliment.

"Where is the hellmouth kid?" Blade asked as he slipped his sunglasses back on.

"Sunnydale California." Xander said as he picked his sword up from where he had it set and began to twirl it slowly.

"Blade," Whistler yelled as he walked out of his 'office'. ,"Time to go hunting kid. Get ready." Xander watched carefully as Blade began to get ready for his night of vampire hunting. His sword being placed on his back went first, followed by his assualt harness and pistols. A few choice tricks of the trade and his trentch coat covered it all. Blade turned and saw Xander watching.

"In a few days you'll be going out with me kid."

"I'll be as ready as I can be." Xander said to the hybrid vampire with a serious tone. Blade smiled slightly his fangs glistening.

"I know kid. I know."

Blade surveyed the dark room around him his vampirific vision cutting through the dark lenses of his shades and the vast blackness of the large room. He didn't have his normal smirk on his face, no, now he was all business. The forty or so vamps that had him surrounded told him that he was going to be in for the fight of his life. Then, before he could even think of attacking. They did.

Xander quickly went through the kata that Blade had shown him earlier. As he continuied his movements he began to put more speed and force into the brilliant movements finally he spun into the air with a quick jump and landed his sword pointed at the ground in front of him.

"Not bad kid." Whistler said as he walked out of his office and toward Xander.

"Heard anything from Blade?" Xander asked with thinly veiled concern. Whistler shook his head with a sigh.

"Nothing since yesterday. Don't worry Kid, Blade can handle himself."

"I know, still..."

"Yeah, I know kid." Whistler said letting the worry seep into his voice for the first time in what seemed like forever. He felt worry often, hell nightly, but he never voiced his concern. It felt both good and strange that he was doing so now.

"Let's take the Charger kid, I know a few snitchs' that owe me a few favors."

"Great idea." Xander said as he moved toward the car. He was stopped by Whistler lifting his right hand.

"Get outfitted Kid, this isn't a field trip."

Xander watched with mixed emotions as Whistler held the large pistol to a man's head.

"I..I swear man. I don't know nothin!" The man dressed in clothes that seemed to scream 'vamp wanna-be' said with a trembling voice.

"I know you belong to Solaris, so I'm only going to ask once more," Whistler said as he pushed the barrel of the 9mm harder against the man's skull.,"What do you know about Blade's disappearance?"

"Okay, okay. I know a few things. But I'm just a runner, you need one of his vamp lackey's to get the real info. You can find them at the Diablo Club, on Seventh."

Xander simply nodded as Whistler belted the vampire slave with the butt of his pistol.

"Ready for this kid?" Whistler asked as the two began to walk out of the darkened alley.

"As ready as I can be." Xander said remember his promise to Blade the night before.

"Good. Cause your gonna have to be."

Xander watched as innocent victim after innocent victim walked into the Diablo Club.

"Vampire bouncers. That'll be a problem." Xander said after assessing the situation.

"Doesn't look like your going to sneak into this one kid.," Whistler stated with a sigh. "Your not ready for this, mission scrubed."

"No it's not. I can handle this." Xander said as he opened the door and stepped out of the the muscle car. He ignored Whistlers angry protest and walked toward the club entrance. His black leather duster fanning behind him in the wind.

**Chapter 2**

**20 Hours earlier.  
L.A Freeway.  
Los Angeles**

The vampire with a soul sat in the passanger seat of the beat up 1979 Cadillac Eldorado.

"What is this about?" Angel asked for the thousandth time. The man driving the vehicle looked away from the road for a moment and stared at the vampire.

"I TOLD YA TWICE ALREADY!" The man screamed in his Irish accent. Angel simply sat silently for a moment.

"Did I do something to piss you off?"

"I'm not even supposed to be here. I wasn't supposed to meet ya for three more months." The man said in an angry voice that spoke volumes. Angel looked at the driver with confusion and curiousity.

"What?"

"I was told a few weeks ago that in three months I was going to meet ya and help ya save innocents. So I had me next three months planned out." The man didn't mention that most of his planning involved being very very drunk.

"Only now one of yer' friends from the Hellmouth has screwed everyten' up." The driver sighed and hit the steering wheel.

"Buffy?" Angel asked in a very worried tone. One that spoke volumes to the driver of the speeding Caddy.

"No, not de' slayer. The only person on de face of dis earth that screws with every prophecy ever written."

"What has Xander done now?"

**Present  
Diablo Club  
New York City**

Xander walked toward the entrance of the Diablo Club. He noticed as he walked that only the two bouncers at the door were vampires. That helped him make his decision. The young Vampire Hybrid never said a word as he walked forward and let a stake fall from his sleeves into both open palms. Then he quickly staked the two vampires. He turned looking at the small crowd gathered around him.

"RUN." He growled showing his fangs as he looked as menacing as possible. It worked, the entire group of young people scattared in different directions. Xander snorted and walked through the double doors. Closing them behind him. Whistler reached the doors just as they closed. As he pulled to open them the large metal doors didn't move.

"Damn!" Whistler yelled as he turned and ran to his car as fast as he could with a bum leg.

"Dumbass kids gonna get himself killed."

The strob lights and loud music did nothing to disorient Xander. The young vampire hunter seemed to glide onto the dancefloor the entire crowd parting like the Red Sea. He had been spotted the second he entered the club, that was fine with him. It was times like this that the real Xander Harris shined through the facade. Times when his friends were in trouble and he was the only hope. He would have done this without his newly accuired powers, they just made it easier to act unafraid and confident.

"We can do this the easy way," Xander started while counting out the twenty vampires in the room.," or the hard way. Which is it gonna be?"

"You chose the wrong vamp club tonight boy." A young Asian vampire said as he walked from the stage a sword cradled in his arms.

"Who says?" Xander asked as he moved his hand to his sword handle.

"They call me Snowman."

"Good to know. So you first?" Xander asked even as he felt the three vampires behind him began to charge. Xander jumped as high as his vampific legs could send him and bent his back forcing him into a backflip. As he landed behind the three vampires he pulled his sword from its' spot on his back and with a smooth and lightning fast motion took the heads of all three. Ash fell to the floor. It might as well have been a 16 ton anvil with all the chaos that followed. Xander began to move just as the ash settled. Most eyes only saw the glint of steel in the quick successions of light that the strob lenses spat upon the room.

"Is this tag team now?" Xander asked as he watched two of the remaining ten or so vampires circle around him quickly and run at him from either side.

"Ya know I liked it better when all but one fledgling went after the slayer." Xander stated as he spun with a punch and sweep kicked both vampires to the ground before quickly slicing there heads from there bodies. Xander fell flat on his back as a sword blade flew through the air where his neck was a mir milli-second ago. He quickly kicked up and blocked the next strike while looking at the young asian vampire.

"That was cheap." Xander said with a small smile on his lips. Snowman and Xander's swords are still touching as Xander begins to walk backwards slowly.

"All is fair boy."

"Yep, that's true." Xander agrees as he jumps forward with an attack. Snowman blocks the attack easily and counters with a spinning cresent kick that knocks Xander backwards for a few feet. Xander shakes his head clear just in time to dodge the tip of Snowmans' sword.

"woah. I still need that part of my anatomy. I think." Xander said as he blocked and countered several of Snowman's attacks. It was slowly dawning on Xander that he was out classed. He couldn't win. Not in a fair fight anyway. Xander smiled, then used his left hand to quickly pull one of his pistols free of it's holster. One shot to the knee later and Snowman was on the ground, un armed.

"I know I know," Xander started,"That was cheap, but hey, that's me." The teenage vampire hybrid didn't let the smirk leave his face as he began to question the vampire known as Snowman.

**Outside Diablo Club.**

"Stupid ass punk kid." Whistler growled as he opened the trunk of the Charger and begin to outfit himself with weaponry.

"Holy!" A voice yelled that made Whistler turn and point his newly acquired shotgun toward the face of Doyle.

"Run." Whistler growled menacingly. Doyle gulped but shook his head.

"No can do man. Trust me, would if I could. But there's a guy in that club that needs me help." Instead of answering or acting confused Whistler simply pumped the action of the shotgun putting a silver buckshot round into the chamber.

"Is Xander in there?" Angel asked as he seemed to float from the shadows to Doyles side. He seemed to be completly at ease, ignoring the threat of Whistler and a shotgun.

"Yeah, the kid's in de club." Doyle said to Angel not taking his eyes off the barrel of the gun. Angel began to walk toward the club.

"Don't move bloodsucker!" Whistler said as he pointed the loaded shotgun toward the vampires head.

"What do you want with the kid?"

"I'm a friend... or an ally in the least."

"The kid a friend of a vampire? No way." Whistler growled at the serious form of Angel.

"Believe me or don't. I have to help Xander, otherwise Buffy will kill me." Angel stated as he began to walk toward the clubs entrance once again. Just before Whistler was going to send the buckshot into the Vampires back the doors to the diablo club was kicked open and an angry and focused Xander Harris walked from the club dragging Snowman by the hair across the ground. Xander walked past a shocked and confused Angel and let the vampire go at Whistlers feet.

"He knows where Blade is. Let's go."

"Shouldn't we handle this first kid?" Whistler asked causing Xander to look in the direction Whistler was pointing the shotgun.

"Get in the backseat Angel," Xander stated much to both Angel and Whistlers' shock," You to." Xander said to Doyle as he moved toward the drivers seat of the Charger.

"We're going to need all the help we can get." Xander stated as he opened the door and leaned the seat up. Angel was the first to act, he nodded and moved toward the drivers side door sliding effortlessly into the backseat of the muscle car. Doyle followed his lead moving and getting in the passenger side. Whistler looked at Xander over the roof of the car with caution.

"I hope you know what your doing kid."

"Me to." Xander said as he sat in the drivers seat, shut the door, and started the car. The words were not a comfort to Whistler who sighed and got in the car slamming the door rather hard as he did.

"Let's go kid."

"Yeah. Let's."


End file.
